1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control system, for instance, for a place to which admission of specific persons alone is permitted.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an admission control system for a meeting place admittance to which is gained by specific persons alone such as athletes,officers etc. (for instance, an Olympic game facility or an international conference hall), it has been general heretofore to request the presentation of the ID card and grant admittance only when the bearer's identity is established. Moreover, admittance to specific areas within the meeting place are similarly granted only to those whose identities are confirmed.
However, in the conventional admission control system as above, ID cards have to be checked individually and manually so that it is very troublesome, and it can happen that persons without ID cards are also admitted due to mistakes in confirmation.
On the other hand, once a person is admitted to the meeting place, his moving route cannot at all be grasped, and hence, it used to be extremely difficult to seek out a specific person attending.